The True Love Story
by BlackButterfly0011
Summary: True love is what brought the Sand Master and Water Weaver together. They don't know it yet but their life is in for a beautiful twist..Gaa/Saku Naru/Hina and Sasu/Ino
1. Chapter 1

Plz plzplzzzzz do not flame me! Im just starting em again

_______________________________________________

She loved the sunset, the beautiful array of colors, the way it glints off the sparkling surface of the royal blue ocean. She closed her eyes and spread her arms out, as if flying. She took a deep breathe in, different aromas taking over her mind.

She opened her eyes and flashed a brilliant smile to the setting sun. She took a few steps forward, letting the salty ocean lap at her petite feet. She didn't stop smiling; she took a deep breath and dived into the warm water.

She glided effortlessly through the coarse blue waters and resurfaced a good 30 meters away from shore. She looked out at the sunset again, feeling comfortable and calm. The warmth of the ocean made her forget everything.

She drifted along the water until she felt a current, then she turned around and kicked back. She stopped halfway to pick up a spectacular conk shell. It held the colors of the sunset, the warmth of the ocean and something mysterious.

She stroked it a few times and smiled with satisfactory. Sakura placed it up to her ear and listened intently. After a few seconds she heard a beautiful chiming noise, she grinned appreciatively.

After a few minutes of listening to it, she noticed another presence. She looked around and saw a fiery redhead staring at her. She felt herself blush a light red. She stood up and gathered her things. He strode quickly to meet her,

"Hey." He started casually.. She smiled at him, "Hey Gaara-kun." She said politely. He kept staring at her porcelain face, her elegant features, and her exquisite curious eyes. She cocked her head to the side and asked,"Whatcha starin' at?"

He looked at her again and shook his head. "Nothing too important.." He mumbled. She laughed and turned around. Gaara watched her walk back to the ocean and walk in. He walked slowly towards it.

When she was in to her waist she turned around and smiled, giving a gesture to follow. He looked down at the water. He took a deep breath and took a few strides in, to be where Sakura is. He looked somewhat relaxed but a little tense.

Sakura giggled and splashed him. He froze for a few seconds, but realized she was playing. He grinned and splashed her back, kinda hard too. She coughed and smirked at him. He turned his head to the side slightly and half closed one eye.

She stuck her tongue out and made a mud ball, intending to throw it at him. She pulled her fist back and was about to launch the deadly ball of mud at him when he lunged at her and held her fists over her head.

She pouted. "No fair!!" She whined for a second. She noticed his hand of her love handle and he was awfully close to her..just an inch or two apart from their lips..

She smirked again. She leaned in slowly, closing her eyes just as slow. Gaara froze again. He leaned in too.

Sakura brushed her lips against his and he made a fatal mistake. He let loose of her wrists. She smirked and threw the ball at his chest with full force. He flew back 6 meters and disappeared under the water.

Sakura fell backwards into the water laughing. She watched him come up and out of the water, glaring at her with playful force. But what she didn't see was a ball behind his back. He smiled and swam towards her.

She had muffled her laughs a little bit but was still chest deep in water. She saw his fist curled around something and before she could say anything the ball was in her face. She pressed her lips in a hard line and her eyes closed as she plunged 7 meters underwater.

She came back up scowling at Gaara, who was too bust drowning to even notice. She saw the bubbles underwater and she tried to suppress laughter when she saw him.

She dived in beside him and grabbed his arm. He looked like he was crying. She laughed a little but regretted it when she swallowed the salty water. She dragged him up to the surface, only to be met with angry brown eyes.

"SAKURA HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME DOWN HERE!?" Tsunade roared at Sakura, who was trying to muffle a laugh. "S-s-sorry..m-m-m..HAHAHA" She howled with laughter.

She saw Tsunade's mouth twitch. Pretty soon Gaara started laughing too. Tsunade smiled, _Finally made a friend ehh Sakura?_

She laughed with them and said kindly, "Gaara do you want to come over to our house to eat?" Gaara glanced at Sakura who smiled at him. He grinned back and said playfully, "It won't kill anyone."

Sakura started down the beach again, only with two extra hands holding onto hers. She smiled to herself, _Got a friend who doesn't think I'm a killer!_

First step is always to get a friend who trusts you.

So how was it? I know it probably sucked a little I haven't written in a while so this is gonna be kinda a warmup,a long warmup I suppose

So yeah no other big news except I'm gonna try to write again

R&R please!!!


	2. The Truth

I'll try to get a chapter up everyday, or consistently within every few days .

So yeah,second chappie!!!

Woo! R&R PLZ

Gaara walked into Sakura's home, noticing almost everything was pink. _She probably doesn't like it..she doesn't wear it at all. She must hate her hair being pink too._ He followed Sakura to a mahogany table.

Tsunade walked over to the coffee pot and started some French vanilla coffee. She skipped over to the fridge and pulled out a steak, French fries, macaroni 'n cheese and mashed potatoes.

She pulled out a pan and placed the steak in it, setting the stove to 400*F, and slid it onto the silver trays. Sakura walked over and picked up the mashed potatoes and macaroni and set them in the microwave.

Gaara picked up a French frie and ate it. Since Sakura and Tsunade were too busy to notice the supply of French fries were depleting, they were a little surprised when there were 8 left.

It seemed like everything beeped at once. Sakura burned her hand, Tsunade shut the fridge door on her fingers, the oven vent opened, and the microwave door beeped open.

Gaara let out a laugh when Sakura put on a cute pout face and Tsunade was sneering at the fridge. They turned to glare at him, but they hit heads and went tumbling backwards, which didn't help Gaara ; since he wasn't breathing.

"Ok we get it, we are a little bit clumsy." Sakura growled as she rubbed her head. Everything went back to cheery when the coffee pot beeped.

Gaara scooted closer to Sakura when he sensed a dangerous presence around the house. He had a hint it wasn't a friendly dad. Or a mom.

_**BAM BAM BAM!**_

Tsunade growled, Sakura scowled and Gaara suppressed a shudder.

"Open up you old hag!!" A gruff voice yelled. A vein popped in Tsunade's head. She turned to Sakura, who was sneering at the door, and said as quietly and angrily as possible, "Would you like to show that man the correct way to address the Hokage"

Sakura smiled evilly, "Yes ma'am mom." She stood up and Gaara wondered what she was going to do. So he wriggled some sand up her shirt(the side, he wouldn't handle the front) and perched it on her shoulder.

Sakura smiled darkly to herself and she locked the chain up top and unlocked the bolt near the door knob. She yelled, "One second mom! Let me change real quick!"

She ran up stairs and threw off her shirt, grabbing a black tank top, black hat(lip faced to the side) and shrugged on booty cut shorts and sprinted down the stairs.

She put a leg on the doorframe sexily, placing a hand on her hip, and opened up the door as far as the chain allowed.

A blonde man whistled at her and went to grab her waist, only to be stopped by a block of sand. Sakura muffled a gasp and quickly composed herself again, "Nah ahh! What do you want you ugly beast?" She said playfully disgusted.

The man fumed. _How DARE she call him an UGLY BEAST?! I'll show her when shes on the floor!_

He tried again, holding a kunai at his fingertips, where she can't see it. But Gaara did. He leaned in again and was about to touch her slim, sexy figure, only to have his fingers holding the kunai ripped off.

He howled with rage, bringing forth the most pathetic excuse for chakra. Sakura actually gave a short loud laugh. He fumed again. He reached out and grabbed her hand, not shocking Sakura.

She twisted her wrist, almost breaking his. He placed a hand on her waist, only to be kicked in the leg. She heard a crunch as her foot made contact with a thigh bone. He almost bit his tongue off suppressing a scream.

He yelled, "Gaara get your happy ass out of this filthy hags house!" Gaara winced. Sakura stood in between them saying menacingly, "Don't touch him. You'll regret it." He snarled at her ,"Or what!? Your little body can't do anything to me." He made a gesture to him.

She smiled darkly, "Oh really? Do you think I'm not a shinobi?" This caught him off guard, big mistake. Sakura twisted on the side of her foot, using most of her body weight in a kick to his side with the side of _her _foot.

He howled in pain and fury, lunging into the house toward Gaara, only to be stopped by a fuming Hokage. ".Now." She growled between gritted teeth. He sneered at her, "Not until I get my torture toy!" He launched himself at Gaara who stood up and scowled at him. "I'm not coming home with you ever again."

This stopped him about half way, "Did I say you could decide for yourself?!" Gaara taunted him, "Come get me! You think the reason why I stayed to be tortured and almost beaten to death everyday is because I didn't care about my health?! Um NO! I was waiting for someone and your not on my waiting list."

The blonde man stood up straight, and..smiled. "Finally Gaara. I didn't think you'd ever grow up and find a girl. You can come home and get your things, and you can stay here or where ever her house is." Gaara blushed a deep red as Sakura realized that _she_ was the one he was waiting for.

She turned on her heel to him and leaned real close to his ear, "Really?" She breathed out. _Her breath smells so good..wait BREATHE!!!_

He could only manage a small nod. She took a deep breath and looked at the man, "Whats your name anywayz?" He shifted his gaze from the Hokage to her, "Yashamaru, Karura's brother and Gaara's Uncle."

Gaara lifted an eyebrown and put a few feet between them with sand, "Who was "Karura"?

Yashamaru smiled at Gaara , "She was your beloved mother. When Chiyo was ordered to seal Shukaku in you, she cursed the village and hoped you would avenge her death because giving birth to you killed her. I'm sorry I never told you that. It was supposed to be kept away from you for giving you ideas until you became stable and got a wife," He glanced at Sakura who blushed, "Or a girlfriend.

Gaara's mouth hung agape. "My mother was _killed _because "Chiyo" put a seal on me?" Yashamaru shook his head, "She died giving birth to a _demon_ inside you, because the Fourth Kazekage told her too. Please do not blame Elder Chiyo."

Gaara sat down with a _thunk _on the chair. Sakura shuffled to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He tensed at her touch but settled down.

She wanted so badly to comfort him, to tell him it was alright and there was no reason to get any ideas _Which I doubt he'd try to accomplish even if he did._

She gently squeezed his shoulders and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

Wooo!!!

Hey I found some info about Gaara's life and stuff here(just for people who believe I made up that one part Yashamaru said)

.

So yeah this is kinda fun


	3. I'm sorry

All of my stories I was starting/continuing etc are completely gone, due to some unknown reason.

So I'm going to have to restart I am still very upset, my very first story I ever wrote (Ice DragonSand Demon) is no longer accessible.

All my stories have vanished, that were on my desktop. So , again, sorry for all the waits. I'm restarting stories.


End file.
